Dave Turner
Dave is a sophomore currently attending Degrassi. His goal is to get noticed and be popular because he is tired of blending in. He is Chantay Black's cousin. He is seen as the hopeless romantic type, often seen relentlessly flirting with girls he knows he doesn't have a chance with. He has a huge crush on Alli and hopes to be more than just friends. However, Drew Torres--the new Junior-- may crush these hopes. Also he is in a band called The Three Tenners with Connor and Wesley. Season 9 Dave first appears in Just Can’t Get Enough Part 2 when Holly J. is president and is asking for ideas. Dave suggests that there should be a Toga Day which she says she'll consider, but rejects once he's out of earshot. He reappears with Connor at the party when Connor is complaining that the football guys are cutting even though their season is over and Dave eagerly asks when the Toga Day is going to be held. Holly J. snaps at both of them and Dave and Connor run off back into the party. In Shoot to Thrill, Dave flirts with Fiona. In order to stop these unwanted advances, Fiona lies and says that she's dating Riley. Dave, afraid that Riley might beat him up for flirting with his "girlfriend," begs Fiona not to tell Riley that he was hitting on her and Fiona agrees as long as Dave backs off. In Wanna Be Startin Something, Dave decides to try to make a name for himself. After he begs Chantay to write something about him in the Anti-Grapevine, she tells him to do something to gain attention. He tries playing with soda and mentos, but Bruce pours the drink on him, embarrassing him. Danny and Sav make a remark about whoever takes down Bruce will receive a medal. Dave decides to get back at Bruce and make a name for himself. He urinates in a bottle and pours it on Bruce's locker. Bruce catches him in the act and a frightened Dave runs away. Dave comes back in a disguise, but Johnny confronts him and tells him to meet Bruce in the alleyway after school. After school in the alley, Bruce says he won't fight him, but ends up throwing a water balloon full of urine at Dave. Dave eventually makes a name for himself and he makes peace with Bruce and Johnny. In Beat It, Dave has a crush on Jenna. He asks her on a date, and she agrees to go, as friends. Dave misinterprets the situation and thinks that they're dating. She plays along, but grows tired of it. Jenna tells him she only likes him as a friend. He is upset because he'll lose his good reputation. She tells him that she'll help him keep his reputation. She tells the Power Squad that Dave dumped her. Their plan works out and Dave keeps his reputation. In Somebody, Dave and Connor become friendly in class and on the basketball team, but Connor isn't feeling secure in his basketball skills. Dave and Connor's friendship becomes strained as Dave tries to improve his popularity among the basketball team. After seeing the other players openly mock him, though, Dave doesn't stand up for him right away, he's too caught up in being "cool". After Ethan's bullying, Connor decides he's going to quit the team. Ethan bullies him again, and this time Dave and K.C. step in and tell him to back off. Later, when Dave learns that Connor has been keeping statistics all year, he shows them to the coach and gets a very indirect form of revenge. Everyone, especially Ethan is surprised a how Connor kept statistics, as it is revealed Ethan is the least valuable team member. In Heart Like Mine, Dave is seen with the basketball team, practicing and playing and at the Athletics banquet. In Why Can't This Be Love? Part 2, Alli is upset that she has to go to Degrassi on a Saturday to help set up for the prom and her and Dave have to serve the drinks to the people at prom. Dave tries to cheer up all and tells her that the drink could be called the 'Bhandurner'. Alli finds him funny, but kind of strange. At prom, her and Dave become friends. When Johnny comes over to get a drink, he purposely mocks them to get angered reactions out of them. Alli tells Johnny to back off. Later on, Alli finds Dave hilarious when he starts dancing and doing crazy moves. The next day, Alli and Dave are seen playing a card game and Alli realizes that she wants to be more mature and that Dave is too childish for her. She walks away, angering Dave. Later on, she apologizes and tells him that she really wants to be his friend and he forgives her. In Innocent When You Dream, Dave is shown at Connor's party and is pretty bored until Alli announces that they will be playing "Seven Minutes in Heaven." Season 10 D ave is back at Degrassi for another year as a sophmore. In What A Girl Wants Part 1, Dave is back at Degrassi and is with his best friend Connor, Connor and Dave both check out Alli as she's walking into school. Connor also suggests that Dave should be tenth grade class rep, because he'll be good for it. Alli then logs on to a computer and yells at Dave for making her hottest girl #42 on the Hottest Degrassi Girls List. Dave is embarrassed and doesn't know how to react. Later on, him and Connor are in the hallways and they are talking about why Alli is acting so weird, since they were friendly all summer. Dave also makes a remark about Connor's Asperger's Syndrome. In What A Girl Wants Part 2, Alli is still angry with Dave, so she decides to make a Degrassi Loser List, posting it around the whole school. She even gave the list to Dave, who looked at it and was very upset. Later on at The Dot, Clare tells Alli she's being overdramatic. Dave shows up at The Dot, and asks Clare if he can talk to Alli privately. Dave tells her that the list that he made is stupid, because he thinks she's the hottest in the school, and he's not lying. Alli kisses him and he asks if they're going out now, but she says they're only friends, and Dave jokingly inquires if it's "friends with benefits." In Breakaway Part 1, K.C. is hanging with Connor, Dave, and Wesley and he hears Jenna confront Clare. Dave is also the camera guy filming the big election winner. In Breakaway Part 2, Dave walks in on Anya and Sav and asks them if he and the other grade representatives can throw them a baby shower, not knowing they are lying. They say no and he leaves. Later, he films them again for the school news. In gym, Dave is hanging with Connor, Wesley, K.C. and Jenna in gym class and they're talking about Clare's "fake boobs". Connor doesn't understand why she wants to change them. But, Dave asks him wouldn't he want to fix his Asperger's if he had the chance too. Connor is uncomfortable answering that question but he says, "no." In Try Honesty (1) '''Dave, Wesley, and Connor want to find girlfriends but Dave is less enthusiastic since what happened with Alli. Wesley convinces Connor to sign up for Band Slam auditions but Connor doesn't think Dave will go for it. Sav then comes up and tells them that girls fall for guys that are in a band. Later Wesley and Connor convince Dave to join and he accepts. They start rehearsing with Wesley playing the flute, Connor DJ-ing on the computer, and Dave on vocals. They begin and things are off to a good start until they hear Dave sing and learn he's tone deaf. In '''Try Honesty (2) '''Connor, Wesley, and Dave's, in their newly formed band, are practicing. Dave continues being a horrible singer, but he just doesn't notice. Later that day during class, Wesly thinks that he has come up with a brain storming idea... Sav could Autotone Dave's voice! During the next practice, Sav autotones Dave's voice, and Dave is surprised and beginning to gloat because he thinks his voice sounds good. However, Connor quickly bursts his bubble and yells him, "It's horrible!" After school, Sav talks to Dave about his experience being in a band. He tells Dave that Wesley and Conner were trying to be good friends and fix what was making him sad, by starting a band. Dave shows up at The Dot and starts playing their new song. This result in Anya telling him that it's actually good, and asking them if they'll be at the Band Slam. Dave responds that they will, and that they are The Three Tenners. In '''My Body Is A Cage Dave is having trouble in class with Ms. Oh. When she enters the class room, she asks them how their project, blogging, was going. http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/File:1.pnghttp://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/File:1.pngDave raises his hand and while Ms. Oh has her back turned, gets out of his seat, with no pants on, and says he felt comfortable with his pants down and that her instructions were bare. In his underwear, he starts stretching (Ms. Oh still hasn't noticed) and asks to talk to her during class. When she sees his pants are missing, she tells him to put his pants back on. Wesley asks what was up and Dave shrugs. Dave is walking with Wesley and Connor, joking about the incident in class. Connor mentions that Ms. Oh seemed sad and they see Ms. Oh heading towards her car, crying. Connor checks her MyRoom profile and notes that her status went from being in a relationship to being single and says that she has a broken heart. In The Promo the played after the final episode of the boiling point he was shown aiming a stun gun at someone Relationships *Jenna Middleton ** First Relationship ***Start Up: Beat It, Part 1 (907) ***Broke Up: Beat It, Part 2 (908) ****Reason: Dave misinterpreted Jenna. Jenna only liked Dave as a friend, because she has a crush on K.C. Quotes *Connor, about his "mystery lady" "Shut the front door, you have a woman?!" *Wesley"Look, Connor's being mauled by Grizzlies!" *Alli "why leave now? its just getting good!" Category:Characters Category:Niners Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Sophomores Category:African American Category:Relationships Category:Sports Category:Love Triangles Category:Male Characters Category:Fictional basketball players Category:Sophomore Category:Musician Category:Singer Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Friendships Category:The Three Tenners